


Amanda

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Mickey had stroked a reverent hand over his swollen belly for the last time before climbing into the beaten up car with his brother and a few others.It wouldn’t have been a problem, their little baby wasn’t due for another three weeks, but apparently because things had been going so perfectly that something had to go wrong. Mickey was due to be gone a week so of course Ian went into early labour on day four.If you haven't read the other parts of this there will be a short overview of everything that you'll need to understand.





	1. Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> Ian and Mickey are recently married, Ian is a carrier which makes up 30% of the male population, they have five year old twins Alex and Ronan. Ian is still bipolar but got pregnant with the twins shortly before Terry found them (as follows in cannon) so never ran off. Mickey wasn't there for the first six months of his first pregnancy. They did originally raise Yevgeny with the twins but Svetlana left the country with him, Mickey then asked if they could have another child and Mandy moved back in for the pregnancy.

  They had found out about the baby’s gender and once more decided to keep it secret from Mandy again just to piss her off.  Now though, Ian was pissed. Or rather terrified. Mickey had left to go on a run with Iggy out of town, it was an emergency one where Iggy couldn’t find the man power and needed his little brother. The _only_ reason that Mickey had finally agreed was that Ian was three weeks from his due date. In fact, that was the only reason that Ian hadn’t panicked when Mickey had left, he kissed him goodbye and promised him that he would be okay. Mickey had stroked a reverent hand over his swollen belly for the last time before climbing into the beaten up car with his brother and a few others.

  It wouldn’t have been a problem, their little baby wasn’t due for another three weeks, but apparently because things had been going so perfectly that something had to go wrong. Mickey was due to be gone a week so of course Ian went into early labour on day four. Last time Ian had been a couple of days late, waking in the early hours with the sheets soaked after his waters broke. This time was different, he had been on edge all day but hadn’t thought it was anything unusual for his condition. Then, midday when he had been making a sandwich, he’d felt the cramps. Again he had thought that it was like the other false labour pains that he had been getting more regularly in the last couple of months.

  Just like last time, Mandy was there. She was sat in the living room on her phone, too engrossed for a moment to actually here Ian pained grunt. After a moment of bending over and white knuckling the side to get through the cramps, Ian straightened and stumbled into the room where she sat, stopping and using the sofa for support.

  “Mandy, we have a problem,” he said as calmly as possible though he knew that his voice was still shaking.

  “Ian? What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up immediately.

  “Baby wants to come now,” he answered, shifting uncomfortably in his soaked joggers.

  “Shit! Fuck Ian that’s not- fuck! Okay car now!” she shouted, bouncing up immediately.

  Mandy ran and pulled on her shoes before helping Ian with his own as another contraction hit before helping to the car. She drove like a mad woman to the hospital while Ian fumbled with his phone, needing to call his husband.

  “Hey Ian,” Mickey greeted, picking up after the third ring.

  “Hey Mick, so our little baby’s decided that it’s time to come out right now,” Ian gritted out.

   “Fuck,” Mickey breathed,” Ian I’m about a day out.”

  “I know, I know Mick. Look Mandy’s here so we’re okay just please get home as quick as you can,” Ian replied.

 “I will, promise Ian. Send me pictures of her will you?”

  “I will, love you Mick,” Ian promised in return.

  “Love you too, I’ll see you and out daughter tomorrow hopefully,” his husband said.

  “Okay, Mick see you,” Ian huffed out, quickly hanging up another contraction started.

  They reached the hospital and were rushing into the maternity ward, Mandy stood there beside him. She leaned in close so that Ian could bury his face in her neck and breathe in her familiar smell seeing as Mickey wasn’t there. The whole thing was short but so incredibly painful. When his twins were born he did it all on his own but this time the doctor insisted on drugs when he nearly passed out, eyes rolling back in his head as the pain overcame him. Mandy was a godsend letting him stay close, pressing into her and gripping her hand in a death grip.

  There was more than that though, as she came he tore and badly, his daughter was born but he couldn’t see her as they rushed him into emergency care. He was bleeding badly but he was numb, the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the crying of his baby girl and Mandy’s panicked voice.

  The next thing he knew was that he was lying in a hospital bed and Mandy was sat there beside it, resting her head on her hands. He was sore, really, really sore down there and suddenly he remembered. Remembered his daughter, he hadn’t seen her, was she okay? Fuck, was she okay? He tried to sit up but cried out in pain, hand flying to his mouth.

  It woke Mandy up abruptly, his best friend instantly all over him, hands cupping his face and kissed pressed to his forehead and temples. The redhead felt hot tears fall onto his skin so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto the bed, pulled her close.

  “Ian there was so much blood. They didn’t know if they were going to save you and I tried calling Mickey and he hasn’t picked up. He should be here by now,” she sobbed into his neck.

  His heart clenched then, Mickey, what had happened? He was on an illegal run with his brother and a bunch of other thugs. And he had nearly died?

  “Fuck, so sorry Mandy. I’m okay now, sore but okay. How’s my daughter?” he asked, pulling away to face her. His little girl was born prematurely, there was the chance that she hadn’t made it.

  “She’s fine, beautiful Ian. And a girl, I’ve finally got a niece,” Mandy smiled through the tears.

  “Can I see her?” he asked, he needed to see her.

  “I can ask.”

***

   He held her reverently, so tiny, even smaller than her older brothers had been, all wrinkled and red. Her hair was thick and auburn, a lovely mix of red and brown, not neon like Ian’s or his twins. She looked like Mickey just like Alex and Ronan but Ian could kind of see himself in her, or at least hoped that he did. He was instantly in love, her little hand curling around one of his fingers. Leaning forward, he pressed his face into her hair and smelt that new baby smell, Ian just kissed her and tried to hold back tears. All that would make it perfect now is for Mickey to be okay and come home.

  “What’s her name?” Mandy asked after watching them for a moment.

  “Amanda Rose Milkovich-Gallagher,” Ian told her, still not moving away from his baby girl so that his lips brushed against her skin as he said her name for the first time.

  After another moment, he looked up to see Mandy beaming at him, tears in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her hand, burying his face back into his baby. As much as he loved his friend, in that moment he wanted to be holding his husband’s hand.

 


	2. Phone Calls

  He had apparently been torn really badly when little Manda had been born because he was kept in the hospital to be monitored for an entire week. The monitoring thing was very uncomfortable what with having to pretty much present his naked ass to the doctor to examine every day. The redhead dreaded the doctors’ bills when he got out of here. But none of that was his main concern. His main concern was the fact that the million times a day that he rang Mickey always went unanswered.

  Because Manda was fine health wise, they called her Manda so as not to cause confusion, and so had been moved in with Ian. It was a godsend, having her close to hold when she cried, holding her when he cried with worry over his husband. Would he ever see him again? He couldn’t do anything without him, not raising their children, not managing his bipolar, not living. But he would have to do all of that if he never came back, he had to do that because he had three beautiful children and he would be the best dad for them even if he was never whole again.

  No. Mickey would be fine, he’d come back. He was a fucking Milkovich. He was Mickey Milkovich-Gallagher, a cross between the two toughest families in the southside. He would come back.

  Three days after Manda was born Mandy brought his boys in to see him. He had been missing them painfully but hadn’t realised quite how much until they had bounced onto his bed and swarmed him, curly red hair everywhere. Ian swore that he was never as freckly as his boys, his hair had never been that curly, photographic evidence be damned. Didn’t matter, in that moment, even Mickey faded for a second as he was surrounded by his children.

  The boys had been so taken with their new little sister when they had met her. Ian had held her in his arms as he sat on the bed with one twin on either side. Mandy had given him his daughter as she always did when she was here given that he was still so sore and so fucking weak. Alex had reached out to touch her first, his little fingers suddenly looking so huge as he brushed them tenderly over her face, both boys giggling as she squirmed and burbled.

  By the time his week was up he was still fairly weak but he was glad to be going home, more than glad. He sat in the car while Mandy drove, holding his daughter close to his chest while his boys laughed and played in the back. But Mickey wasn’t there. Ian felt empty, had done for the last few days as the hope faded away that Mickey was okay, every unanswered phone call digging the hole in his chest deeper.

  Once back home he went about life as it was before but with a new baby and without Mickey. Of course he was sleep deprived with her crying so often but it was amazing to only get up and see to one baby, to hear one cry and know that two more wouldn’t follow. Ian wasn’t convinced that he would be able to sleep even if Manda did though what with his empty bed, Mickey’s side always cold.

  Manda was two weeks old and he was still calling his husband at least twice a day, sometimes he would call with that dwindling hope, others he would call just to hear Mickey’s voice in his voicemail. The unknown was killing him, as horrible as it would be, he wished he would at least find out if Mickey was dead for sure. His mind these days rolled over the most gruesome images of the run gone wrong and Mickey captured, tortured and hanging up in someone’s basement only half alive and in pain. Those images haunted him when he closed his eyes at night and now, as time progressed, when he was awake.

  In that moment he was cradling Manda in his arms, rocking her slowly to sleep after her afternoon bottle. The baby was almost there, face snuggled into his chest, eyes closed, when Ian looked across at his phone just sat there on the counter. He kind of hated the thing now, hated how it was silent and when it wasn’t it was never the actually person ringing that he wanted.

  To his credit though, he hadn’t been taking his anguish out on those around him. He was still healing from the tearing he got giving birth and so he was in pain physically as well as emotionally, something that Lip had pointed out when he had first visited after Manda had been born. He had been surprised at Ian, at how he was around people. Of course he couldn’t notice it himself but Lip had said that even though he had put on some kind of mask on his brother could see the pain in his eyes.

  Ian knew that he had a mask on, he’d made it strong for his boys. Manda couldn’t see it, didn’t know her papa or that he was gone, but he thought that maybe he could sense his sadness- babies were meant to catch onto those kinds of things or something. He needed this mask, the one where he was coping with everything, taking his meds and stable. The truth was that he had had to up his anti-depressants but no one needed to know that.

  The phone started to buzz then and Ian reluctantly walked over to pick it up, he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now, didn’t have the willpower to put up with his family right now. It wasn’t his work, Sue knew about his rough labour, knew that he wouldn’t be in for a long while regardless of his previous promise to come in a few weeks after his daughter was born.

  Looking down though his breath caught in his throat. Mickey calling. With shaking hands he picked the device up and swiped to answer.

  “H-hello?” he asked.

  “Hey Firecrotch, I’m sorry but I’m coming home now,” the answer came, the voice distinctly Mickey.


	3. Reunited

    He didn’t know what to say, what to do, he was in shock, couldn’t feel anything but overwhelming relief. Mickey had hung up after those simple words so Ian thought that maybe it would be best not to call him back, hoping that maybe he was driving home this minute. The boys were at elementary school, Mandy out working so it was just him and Manda, he almost started to celebrate with the baby, almost but she was sleeping. Finally.

  With what could probably be rated as the world’s biggest smile, he put his daughter down in her crib. Hers was Mickey’s brother Joey’s old room, the man not living here anymore and Terry’s old room belonging to the boys. She had yellow walls, not a bright yellow but a soft one, not in your face. Ian and Mickey had debated on painting them purple but thought that that might clue Mandy in to the gender of their new baby- in retrospect they went to stupid lengths just to piss her off.

  After putting down Manda, Ian had no idea what he wanted to do. The redhead was full of nervous energy, something he would have run off in the past but that now, with his still torn insides, would only end badly. In the end, he just paced the house, up and down while biting his nails. Would Mickey be back today, would it be an hour, a couple, more than twenty-four? He had no idea where Mickey was when he called.

  Eventually it was time to pick up his boys, time to wake up Manda and go collect the rabble. The walk was a welcome distraction, cradling his daughter while making silly faces and noises in reply to her burbling. She was still so little that her movements were uncoordinated and watching her and the way she was so helpless, so dependent on him, calmed him somewhat.

  Getting greeted by his boys was good too, the way they carefully hugged him and each kissed Manda on the head before Ian stood up and they were on their way. The novelty of school still hadn’t worn off for his twins and so the walk home he had the two of them chatting away either side of him.

  They entered the house still chatting away, both of them rushing through the door ahead of Ian and so it was when they went silent all of a sudden that made Ian hurry in. There sitting on the sofa was Mickey, the man pushed himself off and held his arms out as the boys squealed and rushed into them. Ian stood there and gaped before clenching his jaw in an attempt to stop the tears.

  His husband looked painfully tired but okay, he was smiling, eyes closed as he held his sons close to him and Ian couldn’t believe it. After a moment, Mickey extracted himself and stood straight, coming up to Ian and Manda. He seemed like he didn’t know where to look between Manda and him, eyes wide and full of emotion.

  In the end, he wrapped his arm around the back of Ian’s neck and kissed him deep, Ian wrapping his free arm around his husband’s waisted. Pulling back, Mickey looked down at Manda who looked back up with wide eyes, little hands clenching and unclenching.

  “She’s beautiful Ian. Was everything okay? Did everything go okay?” he asked, glancing back up at Ian.

  “Yeah, everything’s fine,” Ian reassured him. He didn’t even think about the lie; sure things had been bad but now they’re fine.

***

  Mandy had cried when she had seen Mickey which was something, even though she was a girl she was a Milkovich and a fucking tough Milkovich. It had been so good that evening sitting down with Mickey there again at the table having a meal and then afterwards with him playing on the floor with the boys and catching up with their week. Afterwards though when they had put on a movie and the twins had settled, Ian had given Manda to him.

  Mickey had held his daughter reverently, stroking a hand over her head and watching her, playing with her fingers. Ian had actually been more focused on that than the movie, too overwhelmed with the sight of his husband back and well with their daughter.

  Through all of the evening though no one broached the topic of Mickey’s disappearance. Now lying there in bed with him he couldn’t think of anything else he wanted to say. As soon as everyone had gone to bed Mickey had been on him, kissing down his body. Turned out that sex was fucking painful right now with all the clenching as he thrusted but he hadn’t seen Mickey in weeks and Mickey was obviously eager.

  Having taken a minute to get over the pain and the orgasm, he looked up from where he was resting his head on his husband’s chest, ready to speak.

  “What actually happened Mick?” Ian asked.

  “Long story short, Iggy’s a dipshit,” Mickey huffed, face falling serious, “he fucked up the run and we were… we were held hostage I guess but Iggy set them up with the stuff they wanted in the end anyway.”

  “Fuck,” Ian breathed,” you okay?”

  “Yeah, they didn’t do shit. They just threatened us. I’m fine,” Mickey reassured.

  Ian smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Getting Mickey’s clothes off actually had the ulterior motive of checking him over, finding that Mickey didn’t actually have a single bruise. He had him and he was fine, Ian would be all healed up soon and everything would go back to normal with the addition of Manda.

  “You did good Ian, really, Manda is so beautiful. How did Mandy take seeing she was a girl?” Mickey asked, looking down and stroking a hand through Ian’s hair.

  Ian paused then but he supposed that he owed Mickey the truth.

  “She wasn’t really bothered about the gender because I tore really bad when she came out and had to be rushed off to be operated on so I didn’t… you know,” Ian told him, face buried in his husband’s chest so he didn’t have to look at him.

  For a minute Mickey didn’t say anything but then he pulled Ian’s face up, so much so that he had to actually shift until his body was draped over the brunette’s.

  “What the fuck Ian,” he hissed.

  “You asked me if everything was okay and it was the moment I walked in and saw you there,” Ian replied, feeling the tears beginning to drip down his face, his voice shaking with sincerity.

  “Fuck man. I love you Ian, it scares me to think that you were so close to- you were so close to dying,” Mickey replied looking like he was on the verge of tears too.

  “I’m okay now, so are you, so is Manda and so are our boys. We have you back, everything’s fine,” Ian told him.

  Mickey didn’t reply then, just kissed him silent.


End file.
